


you are my world

by what_is_happening



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Forgivness, M/M, Oops, albert and crutchie are best friends, alberts and og, jack and crutch have a fight, jack was an asshole for .3 seconds then regretted it, kinda angsty, kinda really bad, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_happening/pseuds/what_is_happening
Summary: jack messed up. regrets it. apologizes.





	you are my world

the nights got colder as fall faded, but in crutchie’s mind, the roof was still the perfect place to sleep. but jack made it very clear that he disagreed. jack seemed to disagree with crutchie more after the strike. it started with simple things like what they would eat, or where they’d go on a date. but more recently, it was the argument of whether or not crutchie could take care of himself. every point that jack brought up just made crutchie feel worse. and every point he himself brought up was just shut down without a second thought. this fight continued to the point where it was just crutchie on the cold roof now. he quickly learned crying hurt more the colder it was. he and jack hadn’t talked in a week. and jack wouldn’t even look at him. the other boys began to notice.

albert was more concerned for crutchie than the rest. when he saw him, he noticed the dark under his eyes. he noticed him rely more on his crutch. he noticed how he was selling less. and even coming down from the roof less. crutchie began to spend most of his time up there. albert hated seeing him like that. and he knew who’s to blame. which is why one night, after most the boys were in bed, he walked up to jack and squared his shoulders, getting his attention, before looking jack dead in the eye.

“whatever your doin to ‘im gots ta stop.”

“i don’t know whatcha mean.”

“oh don’t gimme that. you knows damn well what i mean. did you see him yesterday?”

“no…”

“that’s right. ‘cause he didn’t leave the rooftop. whatever you’re doin, you’s hurtin’ him, jack.” albert finished. he stood there a little longer letting the last line sink in before turning and leaving jack where he stood. the absolute last thing jack ever wanted to do was hurt crutchie. and the fact that he was killed him. jack was stubborn. but he was also lost. 

crutchie hadn’t moved from the spot on the bed since the previous night. he’d had no food or water really, and even with all the blankets, was shivering. the bed still smelled like jack. the jack that cared about him. the one that held him close after the refuge, the one that talked endlessly about moving away with him, the one that kissed him with so much love that you’d think he’d never leave. the problem is that’s not the same jack as this one. these thoughts muddled his mind to the point where he didn’t hear the ladder creak. it wasn’t until jack cleared his throat that crutchie noticed he was there. every muscle in crutchie’s body had to hold him back from running into jack’s arms. and everything in crutchie’s mind had to try and stop him from thinking about how pretty he looks with the sunset behind him. 

“i was wrong.”

“ya’ think” crutchie replied snidely. there was a long pause. “you- “ crutchie sighed. “i cant expect you t understand what it’s like. bein’ a crip isn’t fun. isn’t easy. every single time i take a step i have to physically will myself not to collapse and not to just… scream. but i learn to work with it. and to take care of myself despite it all. my entire life has been me learning to take care a’ myself an’ you- you just… i dunno’” he trailed off.

“i’m sorry,” jack started. “i’m so sorry. and i was so wrong. there ain’t a single kid down there who could do what you do, not for a week, not even a day i bet. you’s the strongest guy i know. i think it just took me being away from you to see that. you didn’t deserve me sayin’ all a’ those things. not a single word. you are the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time crutch. you keep me goin’. and im sorry i didn’t show it. im sorry. you deserve to be shown love. so from now on, every day, i will remind you, and keep reminding you, what you mean to me.” jack’s eyes met crutchie’s as he made his way to the bed. he cupped crutchie’s face bringing theirs closer together. “you are my world. don’t forget it.” crutchie just smiled.

“i wont.” he assured. “now kiss me.”

“gladly.”


End file.
